This new variety of sugar maple tree was found growing in a planting of sugar maple seedling beds at my Duncan Nursery in rural Champaign, Ill., and grew to a height of five feet in the first year. Each year since, it has had a robust growth habit, better than twice as rapid as usual sugar maple trees, reaching a caliper of six inches (approximately fifteen centimeters) in ten growing seasons. As the tree grew, it exhibited thicker, leathery, darker color leaves with a definite sheen or luster. More leaves appear at the crown than other trees in adjacent rows of sugar maple trees. I now have two hundred trees in my nursery at Urbana, Ill., all propagated by budding.